Castle of Air
by kayula
Summary: A simple story of complicated lovers
1. Chapter 1

1 In Which There was Emptiness

In the town of Ingary wizards, talking fires and young men disguised as old wizards do exist; and the light was just being to shine through the gap of the two curtains in Sophie's room as she reached to the side of her bed for Hein, the wizard Sullivan's watchdog. Sophie's new room was a spitting image of her space in her father's hat shop, only now the room had a bed and floral drapes that added an air of femininity to the room. A train rolled pasted the widow leaving a thick black haze obscuring her view of the Market Chipping. Sophie pulled herself from the bed and shuffled to boil some water for tea.

It was eight o'clock in the morning, which was late to Sophie, but seeing as Howl and Michael don't wake up until at least ten she had plenty of time to clean up a bit before they came around. As the water came to boil Sophie set out a clean cup, filled it with water, scooped two spoonful of sugar, and put a bit of milk in. Sophie preferred her tea with a bit of honey as well but it seemed as though the castle was fresh out. With a piping cup of tea Sophie sat at the table content with comfort as Calcifer came awake.

"Good morning" Sophie said to the fire

"It's a horrid morning dear Sophie" Calcifer said with spite in his tone.

"Has howl been bullying you again?" Sophie said with pity in her voice.

"It's been a long night" he returned avoiding her question.

Since Howl and Calcifer were freed from the cruse that bound them together Calcifer only came in to sleep and keep the new castle from falling apart under the new contract Calcifer made with howl. Sophie sipped up the last bit of tea and put the cup in the sink.

"Calcifer would you warm some water for my bath" Sophie asked

"Anything for you my dear" is all Calcifer replied.

Sophie stepped in to the shower and shivered a bit because the water wasn't warm just yet, but it soon came around. After stepping out of the shower and putting fresh clothes on she went out to tend the flower shop before opening. In the months following months after Sophie broke the curse she found her own sorceress powers awakening. She mostly used her new abilities to grow flowers for the shop; she mixed different species of plants to create a wide spectrum of colors that made her shop popular; and now that Sophie was young she seemed to be attracting many suitors that came into the shop, and howl showed only indifference and she bashfully turned each one down. It bothered her that Howl made no advances toward Sophie after his heart was retuned, did he not want her; have all her feelings been in vain. She just didn't know anymore.

By the time the shop was all ready to be opened it was about 10:30. Sophie could hear the morning shuffle of Howl and Michael; they would have to fend for themselves this morning because Sophie was in no mood to make them breakfast and howl usually didn't include himself in meals.

It was closing time and Michael had returned in to the castle to practice some spells, Martha came earlier to bring some pastries and meet Michael during her break from the shop. But that was now a while ago. Sophie let out a sigh as she untied her white apron and took in the lush vegetation in her shop; the walls were painted an aged orange but it was covered mostly but ivy and potted plants that rested on the layers of shelves around the walls, in the center of the shop was an island that held some of the hybrid plants Sophie made one of which was a hydrangea that was a pastel lilac color that faded in to white as the petals fanned out. She fingered each petal feeling the purple velvet under her fingers. When she was done Sophie lethargically flipped the sign on her shop from open to closed, she froze as she felt hands encircle he waist pulling her close to a solid chest.

"I'm sorry for not saying hi to you all day but it seems I've been called to important business" Howl said in a husky voice, is sounded like he was sleeping all day. His breath left goose bumps on her neck.

"I'll wait for you" Sophie tried to say with composure, his lips grazed her neck, Sophie was unprepared for the intimacy Howl was displaying, and it was intoxicating. Sophie turned around to face him but he was already gone. He left behind a gaping emptiness.


	2. Chapter 2

2 in which there is a coward

Sophie was dumfounded by boredom, with Howl away most likely with the wizard Sullivan. There was less of everything to do; less cleaning, less laundry, less cooking. Sophie found a horrible evil in idleness; at least she had the flower shop to consume a chunk of her day. Dinner was just about ready Calcifer cooked the stew to a low simmer as Sophie added some lightly boiled potatoes to it. Sophie was quite used to cooking for others, being the eldest child and all. She felt the sudden urge to go visit Martha. In the morning Sophie would go and help in the bakery Martha worked at, they seemed to always need an extra hand around lunch time. Sophie wiped her hands quietly on a rag and let out a slow sigh.

"Every time you sigh you grow older" Calcifer said with his eyes peeking out from under the pot

"I've got to get old sometime Cal" Sophie replied

Sophie laid the rag down in the sink when the dial for the door turned to the Kingsbury color, it was Howl that finally came home with a smile on his face. Howl bought himself a new shirt and he sported a knapsack that looked hand made.

"Sophie how I've missed you, and Calcifer I feel like it's been ages" he boomed with enthusiasm.

Sophie found it hard to reply to a person with such a sunny attitude. She was once again dumbfounded. What was Howl playing at?

"I supposed your time with the wizard went well" Sophie replied, it irked her that Howl could be so happy; but mostly she wanted to feel him hold her again, those emotions had been poking at her the whole time. Howl's strides were wide as he made his way over to the hearth were Sophie's stew was boiling. He took the stirring spoon in his hand, put into the soup and sipped the soup Howl simply let out a grunt of pleasure.

"Sophie I brought you a gift" Howl said point blank

This made Sophie feel embarrassed, her heart felt like a rabbits; she scolded herself for being so girly and being stirred by Howl. It was then that howl pulled the box from his knapsack it was much bigger than the bag itself which meant it was a magical sack most likely a gift from Sullivan . Howl stretched the box to Sophie, buy the shape of the box it was most likely a dress of some sort but the box had no name on it so maybe it was custom made, this baffled Sophie; Howl should know better that she could sew clothes for herself, why she even made Lettie's May Day dress last year.

"The dress is a gift from the prince Justin" Howl said with a carefully steady voice

"It seems he still has a crush on you" he added making light of the man's emotions.

Howl looked up at Sophie, carefully studying her every movement, did she like the gift? Maybe he should have never even mentioned the gift and fed to Calcifer when she went to sleep. Even still it was hard to read what Sophie felt, she was such a confusing creature, maybe she would be much happier with a courageous prince than a coward of a wizard.

"Why not try it on" Calcifer suggested waiving a fiery hand to her door. Sophie didn't reply as she slipped awkwardly into her room to try it on. Howl raked his hand through his hair and let out a sigh trying to blow his feelings away from him. For him being heartless was much easier. Michael came down the stairs then wiping his eyes a bit, he perked up at the sight of his master.

"Howl" the boy said you could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Michael, so good to see you, would you go to my field and fetch my journal from the cabin" Howl replied. Michael agreed nodding his head as if he knew what howl had meant. Sophie stepped out of the room in an emerald green dress with dull gold embroidery at the helm of the dress. The men on the room were taken back.

"That dress is beautiful on you Sophie" Michael said before leaving the house.

Calcifer's flame changed into a vibrant magenta as he hid in to the fire wood out of embarrassment. Sophie's eyes were fixated on the ground, her face was flushed a deep red, this stirred something deep in Howl, did she want his opinion of the dress?

"So-″ Howl began until Sophie let out a short nervous laugh

"It seems a bit toasty in her Cal, I think I'll step out for a bit of fresh air" to be honest ever since Howl returned it felt like the wind was knocked out of her, it was hard to think with his presence prying at her let alone wearing this dress, obviously made for someone of high status not the first born of a hatter. It was when Sophie felt the cold wood under her bare feet that she could think again, the air tasseled her bun until Sophie finally let it free. Howl was still with Calcifer trying to compose himself, how could he feel so strongly for a creature so divine, why just a few months ago she resembled more of a shriveled up prune. How before his own eyes had this creature transform into something of his wildest dreams and more. Maybe it wasn't Sophie that went through this transformation; maybe it was Howl that was a new man. Am I no longer a coward? He questioned maybe I am deserving of this woman he thought. With that Howl went to see Sophie, Calcifer just quietly smiled in his hearth. Howl hesitated just before winding the door open; he swallowed deeply before opening the door as if trying to keep down all the courage he could muster. She was standing there as if she had been waiting for him; her eyes were filled with stars that rivaled the ones that now hung in the sky.

"Sophie you look lovely" Howl finally said disturbing the silence, Sophie couldn't hold his gaze any longer and looked out into the wastes.

"Prince Justin has an eye for fashion, don't you think howl" Sophie said in to the darkness she was pulling at the sleeve of her dress as if it wasn't long enough. This sparked the jelousy that mixed horribly with his lust, Sophie would be only his. Sophie could feel the intensity of his stair on her. At this point she couldn't say she didn't want him as well, but she was doomed to fail at being in love, Sophie was the eldest sister. Howl leaned over the banister of the castle and drank in Sophie's presence her hair looked like fire in the wind it conflicted with her watery blue eyes. He wanted to hold her but he feared she would not hold him back. Sophie noticed the simplicity of Howls new shirt the way the light fabric made ripples across his lean chest; it was far too simple for his taste but complemented him all the same. It was dangerous this mania love these two souls shared. But both were about as mad as a hatter.


	3. Chapter 3

3 in which there is a welcomed reunion

Sophie was stirred from her sleep the next morning buy the distant wail of a train, her curtains masked the edge of the morning light. Sophie bathed and dress for the new day it was a Sunday. So she set out to see Martha at Cesari's surly they would like Sophie's daft hands for something. The morning air was thick with mist and dew all evidence of a rain shower that must have occurred, the walk to Cesari's was quiet with the feint songs from birds a peaceful way to begin the day. Martha happened to be in the back entrance bringing in some fresh strawberries for the stress famous tarts for brunch hour.

" oh Sophie how I've longed for you" Martha set the strawberries down and hugged her eldest sister.

"I've been so busy with the shop and managing the castle and all"

"oh Sophie I must mention, Lettie is in town!" Martha retorted with jubilee.

Sophie felt a bit of excitement muster deep inside her it's been so long since they've been together. Inside the café Lettie was waiting sitting poised with a light yellow dress, she looked like a porcelain doll as she peered out at the town square. Sophie greeted Lettie with a simple hello, as Lettie fell into her arms. Lettie shared the wonderful new that Benjamin Suliman the great royal wizard had proposed to her; he had courted her for some time but knowing Lettie's headstrong and dominant nature she probably found some way to make him propose. Lettie and Sophie sat down for an early breakfast as Martha served them the fresh fruit from earlier and a fresh baked cheese Danish. They spoke simple conversation and caught up with each other; Martha spoke volumes about Michael, they went on cute dainty picnics in the valley outside of market chipping and played with seven league boots; she also went on about especially intimate moments between her and Michael she didn't go into it much but she swore up and down that her name was white and erect. Lettie however could not defend herself in such a way though it was her fiancé and she was monogamous; Lettie went on to explain her internship with Mrs. Fairfax and the various things she had picked up healing spells, how to prepare various survival kits for the Kingsbury soldiers. Martha told stories of various suitors in the café; she wouldn't even bat an eye at them.

"Michael is the only one I see" Martha exclaimed.

Lettie and Sophie laughed in unison; Martha's love was something of a romance novel. Sophie's two sisters look at her with anticipating eyes as they subliminally told Sophie to 'spill'. There wasn't much to say though, sure she lived with Howl but what of it they embraced rarely and kissed even less Sophie's love life was about as active as active as the witch of the waste's. The two sisters were shocked when they heard this, Lettie insisted on having an intervention to fix Sophie's love 'crises'. After going through a thorough lecture on the seduction from Lettie and a sermon on romance with Martha Sophie dare not mention the gift from Prince Justin. Noon was creeping up on the sisters as they all parted. It was the prime of the day as Sophie walked into the castle she hung her coat up, Michael was preparing a wind spell for a captain in Portland. Calcifer rousing from what seemed like a long sleep grumbled from a low blue flame into his usual red.

"Howl is out I presume?" Sophie asked

"He is meeting with the king" Michael replied

It was old news to Sophie; she wondered whether her presence was significant to him. Now Sophie was red with anger and frustration perhaps she would test Howl.

Sophie walked up the steps to Fanny's mansion her new husband was well off and now so was she. Lettie said that she would be there for the week if Fanny did drive her up the wall with her tendencies. One of the house maids answered the door and guided Sophie to Lettie's room, the room was needless to say very floral and light, though the theme and color scheme were busy the room came together; 'leave it to Fanny' is what Sophie thought. Lettie had just finished bathing when she came out not expecting her visit.

"Lettie I want to barrow some lingerie"

This puzzled Lettie, this request was something out of the blue but reasonable all the same. She gave Sophie a simple pale rose silk night gown decorated with lace trimmings, it was short but Lettie was sure that was what Sophie wanted.

Howl still hadn't returned after dinner and the house was quiet with sleep Michael was in his room and Calcifer was away. Sophie examined herself intently as she criticized herself and her actions.

"This was all for nothing, he's not even going to come home, and he probably gallivanting with some girl for kicks" Sophie spat

She felt worse knowing her words were insincere, Sophie walked out of her room in nothing but the gown and made her way to howl's room, she paused before opening the door, Howl's room was intoxicating every aspect drew her in, the smell of leather bound books and mint was soothing and instantly mollified Sophie's harsh feelings. Howl's room was a mess contrary to the neatly made bed; Sophie crawled in to it and quickly fell asleep.

It was past midnight and Howl did his best not to rouse anyone as he made his way to his room, it was black as pitch in the room but Howl could sense someone there sure enough Sophie laid there fragile and defenseless. His presence roused Sophie as she sat herself up and looked up at Howls shadow in shock she began to let out a yelp when Howl covered her mouth Sophie struggled a bit because she couldn't recognize him but she came round. Sophie was breathless from shock and Howl was just inches above her. Sophie left nothing to the imagination in her silk gown and what a good fantasy this was. They both were nervous when Sophie said.

"Welcome home"

'Welcome home indeed' is what howl thought he'd never fathom a gift like this wrapped so perfectly would be lying in his bed.

"What a pleasant welcoming" Howl said possessed by desire. He wanted this so much and by Sophie's body language she wanted it all the same Howl leaned in his nose gazing her neck with delicacy and as he reached Sophie's mouth he grew more aggressive. Howl was only allowed to steal one heated kiss before Sophie pushed away, this made Howl feel dejected, Sophie could see the frustration and confusion mixed with desire, she had gotten all she'd wanted from him to seal the deal; Sophie cup Howl's face in her hand and gently kissed his lips and then left the room. In her own room Sophie looked at herself in disbelief of her own actions, 'possibly the night gown was bewitched by Lettie' she thought, she quickly took off her night gown and put on her modest one. Lying in her bed she stared into the darkness only thinking of Howls lips, knowing that Howl felt the same.

Howl sat at his desk dazed and confused of the recent events, he was taken aback by all that just happened. He replayed the scene over and over and he got the same clenched feeling in his stomach. He remembered seeing the light freckles that dotted her pale chest and feeling the subtle curve of her neck. He had to admit Sophie was a natural.


	4. Chapter 4

**HOWDY! ~sorry for the delayed update for those who might follow this story. I would like to say I couldn't update because I had AP exams but sadly I didn't. I'm just a procrastinator and a perfectionist. I have about five drafts lying around my room which is messy by the way because I spent the last week trying to write this chapter. I put the divider where Sophie has a dream, I will later submit that because the dream is very much relevant to this story, and always comments and critiques are always appreciated. Also ****I would like to take a second to thank you the reader and my friends who help me write and edit the chapters. You all are my inspiration to write and become a better writer.**  


**ENJOI! **

4 In which the castle falls into reality

Sophie laid awake in her bed for quite some time meditating on the events past. Her head began to hurt, so she decided what is done is done. The house was quiet for now; Calcifer was resting in some old embers and Sophie assumed that both Michael and Howl were up stairs still asleep. Sophie wasn't hungry much, but she really didn't want to wake anyone up and face them just at this moment. She couldn't decide what she felt; it was all just a big mess in her head. Sophie grabbed the basket quick when she heard footsteps upstairs. The dial glided toward purple, Sophie opened the door, the field was still a bit dry but lush everywhere else. Sophie went to a green patch behind the house and began snipping the stems on a few sun flowers and calla lilies. She checked on a few blue roses they were best sellers in her shop, the buds were just beginning to open so she snipped about two dozen. It was almost noon there so Sophie packed up her things and went inside. Michael was hard working on a wind spell for a ship captain in Port haven. Sophie greeted him good morning Michael simply smiled back. Sophie made her way into the flower shop and tied her apron around her neck. The shop seemed extra bright today '_the flowers would enjoy that'_ is what Sophie thought as she placed the blue roses in front of the windows.

"Look at the sun; it shines for you so open up now." Sophie said holding the base of one of the roses, it slowly opened and Sophie proceeded to the other flowers.

Buy eleven almost all the calla lilies were sold, and the shop was beginning to look a bit empty. Towards the end of the day fanny came in clad in a white dress that was nothing short or blinding with its stalk color, her expression held a determined purpose; which gave Sophie the willies. Fanny surveyed the flowers around her inhaling each one giving a surprised look at each sniff.

"Sophie these flowers are simply stunning" she took a pause to breathe another in "and they smell simply divine" there was a bit of ecstasy in her voice.

Fanny wasn't hesitant in ordering half the store; it seemed that Fanny was enjoying the intimidating power that came with the wealth of her new husband. Fanny's maid servants came in to take out the flowers when fanny suggested that they should go inside for tea. Michael and Calcifer were gone when the two of them came in. Fanny sat down at the table by the window where her back faced the door while Sophie boiled the water; she surveyed the kitchen with wary eyes.

When the tea kettle began to whine Sophie poured the water into each cup and set the tea bags in. Fanny wasted no time with light conversation, she offered to take Sophie to Kingsbury to live with her and her husband, but Sophie automatically rejected the idea. Fanny wouldn't hear a word of it.

"You are a young woman whom is NOT married" she paused momentarily to sip her tea "It is not proper for a young lady such as yourself to be living in a place like… this, it is-simply put morally immoral"

Sophie tried to argue that Market Chipping was her home and that he whole life was here, she wanted to mention Martha but she didn't exactly live with Michael she lived in Cesari's dorm. Sophie's words sent waves of guilt through Fanny these past few years have been hard on everyone since the death of Sophie's father, and she had to send everyone off. Fanny paused a bit and raised the cup to her face but only to inhale the heat and put down the cup, she continued to say that she would collect Sophie at the end of the week and she had five days to pack up and say her good byes. It was then that Fanny said good bye to Sophie with a lingering hug, in some strange way Sophie missed the feeling of a maternal presence though Fanny has extreme ways, Sophie always admired her beauty, steadfast attitude and how she always got what her way.

"Sophie now don't be a Stranger I'm staying in the hotel on Main Street stop by and I'll treat you to tea"

Sophie felt gullible as Fanny walked out, Sophie followed slowly behind her into the shop, the sun was about to disappear between the buildings. Fanny looked over her shoulder one more time and gave a polite smile Sophie saw the subtle aging in her eyes that wasn't there before. Fanny turned back around and stepped into her car and drove off. She was alone in the flower shop, a vase with an oversized sunflower toppled in the silence. Sophie sighed and picked it up, she felt withdrawn and confused as to how she should feel; she stood there holding the vase and contemplated her life. Sophie closed her eyes and only thought of how she would miss Howl.

Sophie walked into the house it was dark and aged the sink was beginning to fill with dirty dishes, so she went over and began to wash them mechanically. Half way into the wash load Calcifer came into the fire place.

"I'm surprised to see you haven't begun dinner" Calcifer said

"This whole week has been surprising Calcifer" Sophie stopped washing then and shook she hands dry as she went over to get a deep pan to roast a chicken. In the brief pause between words the two heard a bump from upstairs Sophie looked and Calcifer and gave an indifferent shrug, Calcifer just assumed it was Michael working on a spell. Sophie sighed opening the ice box and took a Chicken that wasn't yet frozen solid and began garnishing it. As Sophie cut up a lemon on top the chicken, placed some butter, sprinkled some salt rubbed in some pepper with it all and finally stuffed it with garlic. She thought about how they acquired the ice box. Suliman had invented it and perfected it just before proposing to Lettie. Sophie's mind lingered on the idea of a proposal.

"You know, Howl is allergic to garlic" Calcifer interjected disturbing Sophie's thoughts.

"You know as well as I that Howl doesn't eat dinner" Sophie said covering the dish "now Calcifer would you please cook this for me since you're occupying the fire place."

Calcifer grumbled a bit, he didn't much like to be used as a kitchen appliance but he usually made this Exception for Sophie since she did break the curse on him. Sophie contemplated telling Calcifer her news, she thought maybe her would have good insight on her matter. The Chicken was about half cook when she told Calcifer the news, the words left a dank taste in her mouth, and similar to the way she felt when she drank they left a long after taste. Calcifer was silent for a bit, he rustled a bit under the pan and the fire cracked.

"When are you going to tell howl?" he inquired.

Sophie's heart skipped, she hadn't thought about how Howl would feel about this, but of course this would happen, Sophie was after all the first born; she just didn't like the fact that Howl might be hurt. Frustrated tears came then and fought their way down Sophie's face. Dinner was ready and she was frazzled, before calling Michael down for food Sophie went to wash her face and pull herself together. She came out of the bathroom and called Michael down, he took five minutes to finish whatever he was doing and came down stairs. Sophie had just started eating when Michael sat down, he basically inhaled the food around him then went for seconds, and just before he went for a third plate Sophie stopped him.

"Make sure you save some for howl" Sophie thought of how ironic her words were.

Sophie emptied her plate into Calcifer's mouth he let a garlicky belch out, which made Michael chuckle.

"I'm going to bed now, goodnight everyone" Sophie said stepping into her room. Calcifer and Michael both said goodnight in unison.

Sophie's room was a soft yellow with white head boards the white chiffon blurred framed her window she went over to it and open it the night was cold but it had an inviting feeling. Sophie poked her head out the window and took in the brightness of the stars. The world was so peaceful right now so Sophie decided to leave the window open for some breeze. It took a while for the blankets to warm up but it was easy for Sophie to fall asleep once they did.

* * *

It was black as pitch when Sophie was roused from her sleep by the banging of her window. Sophie closed the windows and rubbed her arms. Sophie thought a bit about what she dreamt about and I long shiver ran down her spine, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but the dream was important somehow. Sophie felt the urge for a glass of water. The house was quiet and still when she filled the cup; Calcifer quietly slept in the fire pit. Sophie rubbed her eyes a bit and took in a yawn, she didn't even notice Howl prowling behind her; he slipped his hand quickly around Sophie's waist this made Sophie jump. She wasn't used to such a straight forward greeting from Howl, it sent pickles of warmth and guilt down her arms as she thought of her dwindling time here in the house.

"Good evening dear" Howl said seductively or maybe that's just how it sounded to Sophie.

His chin was nuzzled in her shoulder. Howl closed his eyes and took a deep breath and took a deep breath in. It and been a long day with the king and his demands upon howl were becoming more and more ridiculous. Howl always enjoyed moments like this with Sophie quiet and intimate. The two stood there in the darkness for a bit, Howl thought about how he wanted to sleep with Sophie, not in the way that they would have sex; but in the way that they would hold each, and he could watch her fall asleep and watch her wake up. In the silence Sophie thought of the closeness and the desire, she wanted to melt into melt into Howl.

Howls hands loosened from around her, and he stripped off a red coat with gold embroidery, he hung the coat on the back of a chair exposing a coal colored dress shirt underneath. The colors contrasted howls lightness, his mossy green eyes and gold-yellow hair. Sophie couldn't think of why the coat seemed to remind her of Zanzib, she just assumed it was because of the colors.

"Howl I have something to say" Sophie said toying with the hem of her night gown. "I'm leaving to go live with fanny" Sophie closed her eyes as if hiding from possible outrage.

Howl paused to think about what Sophie had just said.

"I see" was all Howl could say.

He didn't want defy Fanny, and Howl could tell this was just as hard for Sophie as it was going to be for him. Four days ago Fanny's husband had stopped him to mention that Fanny was going to visit Sophie, but Howl never thought it would be to take Sophie home with her.

"Well I'm going to be staying in Kingsbury as well for about a month or so with the king"

"Is that why you were gone all day today?" Sophie inquired.

"Yes" Howl replied.

Once again the king was thirsty for the bounty of imperialism he wanted the natural resources of Zanzib as well as the trading opportunities of High Norland. Howl gritted his teeth at the thought. The king needed the help of the best wizards in Ingary to help. The king had mentioned Sophie and her power to break Howls curse. Suliman was there at the meeting to write it off as a fluke, saving Sophie from possibly being used in the coming war. Howl was greatly indebted to him for that. Sophie saw the tension and stress in Howls face and went over to take his hand. Slowly they both fell in to a deep supportive hug.

"I don't want to go, Howl honestly I don't but." Sophie's trailed off a bit. "She's my family"

"It's ok Sophie, I respect your decision" Howl spoke softly mollifying any doubt or guilt Sophie might have felt.

"Can we sleep together tonight?" Sophie asked quietly, she looked up with honest eyes at howl.

Howl was taken aback by Sophie's blunt words but he guided Sophie to his room anyway. In his room Howl made sure that she didn't see much of him changing. Howls night gown was as simple and threadbare as Sophie's. It seemed ironic in a way considering Howl's compulsive awareness to his appearance. Sophie smiled a bit in light of it all; this made Howl's face soften.

The next few nights were a lot like this one. They laid together; they talked, kissed and caressed each other. Howl watched Sophie fall asleep, and Sophie watched Howl wake up. It was a shame such a love was so short lived. Before they both realized Sophie had one day left in Market chipping.

* * *

_**A/N:Did I mention I LOVE comments.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I want you all to think of my sleep deprivation while reading this. Thank you also for taking the time to read my fanfiction. **_

_**as always ENJOI! **_

5 In case there is something terrible

Sleep was escaping howl, his mind was everywhere, he watched Sophie rhythmically breathe in and out, and clock click tic and tic. He thought of how the king might still try to use Sophie and how the prince might still try to court his Sophie. He thought of how Michael and he would survive without Sophie's maternal influence. In the end Howl just couldn't find it in himself to say goodbye. He summoned up a quick spell that would keep Sophie asleep so he could leave. Howl took her hand that was out toward him and he kissed her forehead, her eye, her cheek, and finally her lips. Sophie's eyes fluttered a bit under their lids. Howl let go of her hand.

Sophie woke up alone the final day in an empty bed. She felt around in howls side and it was cold and bare. She didn't shoot up out of the bed in outburst or scream with rage, she just looked at the ceiling with the drapes decorating it. Sophie wanted to take this in the loneliness and the longing. It was a deep dull pain and after today it was here to stay. One tear fell from her eye as she whispered the word coward thinking only of howl.

Before Fanny came for Sophie the three sisters and Michael went to the cemetery to say a few words to their parents. On the way back they stopped at Cesari's to drop off Martha and Michael. Martha insisted on sending Sophie away with a small box of bonbons that she had no choice but to except.

The trolley was filling up now except for a few people at the end cart.

"Sophie I want you to be careful of Fanny, this all doesn't seem right." Lettie said utterly suspicious. "I talked to Martha about this matter as well, it doesn't make sense that she would take you away of all of us."

Lettie played with her engagement ring and bit her lip. The trolley bumped and jingled as Sophie tried to block out Lettie's words, no matter what she said this situation was not going to change, she was leaving. The sun was heading west now and so was she. In front of the flower ship was Fanny's auto mobile that was still running.

"I want you to be careful Sophie" is what Lettie said before Fanny noticed them both; she waved an ivory glove at them signaling for them to come. She was wide eyes and smiling from ear to ear.

"Dear are you ready to go?" Fanny said batting her eyes

This was a rhetorical question because she had already gone into the house and gotten all of her bags the car was obviously full with them.

Sophie looked back at the shop and then at the car. Of course she was ready the sisters exchanged looks and the went in for an embrace

"I'm heading back to miss. Fairfax's, I'll ask Sullivan to keep in touch with you while he's in Kingsbury. " is what Lettie said letting go of her sister eldest of three.

"I'll miss you Lettie" Sophie replied as they hugged one last time, Sophie had already said goodbye to Calcifer and Michael.

Lettie would miss her sister she felt similar when the three sisters had to leave to seek their separate destinies that Fanny had arranged. Sophie was never the conventional beauty she had quirks but Sophie was the kind of person that radiates warmth and clarity, sometimes Lettie felt that she could reach out and feel the warmth. Sophie took one last glance at her sister as she slid into the car, Lettie gave a big smile and wave to her sister she would send her sister off happy.

The ride to Kingsbury was long and awkward filled with drab conversation. Sophie commented on the lovely scenery that fanny had seen time and again. Fanny recommended some shopping squares in Kingsbury and Sophie spoke of the clothes she could make herself. Though the two were family they had nothing in common. Soon the conversation turned to howl, the subject had a slight aftertaste in Fanny's mouth but he couldn't quite put her finger on it. Fanny asked about Sophie's sleeping arrangements and how she was able to cope with living in a house filled with men. Sophie Thought a bit before answering she didn't want to say anything that might upset fanny or damage her ego, so she replied simply she had her own bed room down stairs similar to her room in the hat shop and how she would patch Howls suit shirts and Michael's pants; and Sophie liked the house full of men it gave her purpose.

In the morning the Kingsbury the streets was wide and full. People tall and fat, short and skinny walked up and down the paved streets. But they all seemed to have the same look in their eyes though Sophie didn't know what exactly it was it left an unsettling feeling in her chest. As the two rode further into the capital the streets began to thin out and the few people out walking didn't seem to have the same look about them, by the looks of the silk suits and the gaudy looking jewelry Sophie guess they were in the wealthy part of Kingsbury. Sophie was amused at the sudden transition from poverty to privilege. The sidewalks were much clearer but that might be because of all the other automobiles on the road.

Fanny's new home was nothing short of stunning the ivory columns seemed to reach for the clouds. The grass was the color of emerald and the door was a scarlet red. There were too many rooms to count in this house. Sophie thought there could be enough rooms to accommodate a small village and three living rooms to boot. The front room was a flashy gold with fresh white furniture; the whole room reeked of money and prowess. The first living room was green but not as strong like the front lawn; a sort of refreshing spring green the kind that can only be described by a spring morning; this room felt alive. The kitchen was a relaxed ocean blue with a window over the sink so someone could look out into the backyard and see the wide open garden with a lovely white gazebo behind the house. Sophie doubted fanny would even lay a delicate hand on a dirty plate. She hardly cooked when they lived together. The other two living rooms were dens of sorts one for the Mr. and one for the Miss. and didn't leave a very deep impression on Sophie. Upstairs were the bed rooms, Fanny's room was in the opposite direction of Sophie's, she was glad to have a bit of privacy.

"Marie's room is just across the hall, I'm sure you two will be the best of friends" fanny added

Sophie took the information robotically until she thought about the words a second time. This is ridiculous how could fanny Leave out this serious bit of information.

"she's about Lettie's age, so the two of you should get along just fine" fanny closed.

"and just when we're you planning to tell me I had a step sister" Sophie replied putting her hands accusingly on her hips.

"I thought that you would be accepting of this Sophie but I guess-" fanny paused and waited for the guilt

"we'll fanny it seems you miss judged me" and with that Sophie went into her new room and shut the door. The bed was soft on her aching rump from the car ride.

"Marie is with her tutor right now I think it's your friend the wizard howl, I hope it'll give you some time to let this all sink in, also we're having dinner with the king so please ready by seven " fanny said to the door she felt all sorts of guilt towards the situation but fanny wanted Sophie to be here more than anything.

Sophie's heart sank into her stomach as she heard Fanny's footsteps lead away from the door. Sophie was beginning to think all of this was insanity. Sophie stared at the stalk white ceiling for a while before sitting up and looking at the dress fanny picked. It was a cream colored dress that brought out the ghostly color of her skin. Sophie let out a long sigh and tried to flip her floppy hair. She had about two hours until the dinner and decided to explore her new room. The bottom floor of the castle was almost three times smaller than this room, the room was a soft pink which Sophie wasn't crazy about but it's better than Fanny's usually floral style, the floor was lined by a pasty board, the bed had a chiffon canopy that left an opening at the foot and the all the linen looked incredibly soft. The open bathroom door exposed a white porcelain tub with gold claws and pink carpets to match the walls. The fire place was bordered with mahogany and a dusty gold carpet sat in front of it. The vanity matched the carpet being made with the same shade of gold. The wall that faced the back yard was a full length window and showed the massive garden with the gazebo. This whole room had the makings for no one lesser than a princess, someone who wasn't Sophie. Then Sophie thought maybe she shouldn't sell herself to short. Sophie lifted herself up and walked to the window the dress was a bit hard to maneuver in but she got the hang of it once she made it to the balcony.

The garden seemed to stretch on forever. It gave Sophie a calming feeling the breeze moved gently through her hair as she leaned over the balcony.

"I could stay here forever" is what Sophie thought as she took a deep breath in.

Sophie was surprised though at the sound of approaching at the end of the balcony was a tall man with his back facing Sophie he seemed to be breathing heavily as if he just finished running.

"Hey you this is-"Sophie couldn't finish her sentence because somehow the man's hand was covering her mouth she was dumfounded but angry all the same, he had just cut her off.

Sophie bit down hard on the man's palm making him jump back with a ghastly howl. He held his hand to his chest and looked up at Sophie with one eye squinted in a painful way.

"I never took you as a sadist Sophie" howl said matter-of-factly. Sophie was stunned

"I could curse! What is going on? And why are you here sneaking up on me !" Sophie said especially with a bit of venom on the end of her sentence. She hated to be sneaked up on, and Howl seemed to be particularly good at that.

"Mr. Jenkins" shouted a voice below "Mr. Jenkins" the voice repeated "Mr. Jenkins where are you-"the voice trailed away.

Sophie only got to see the green skirt trail away.

"Is she gone?" howl asked.

"Why would I care why don't you stop cowering and come see for yourself." Sophie replied bitterly.

Howl looked back at her and understood for the most part that she was huffy that he left her without saying goodbye, and yes that was a coward's action but couldn't she see that he was here now and he's only really here to see her. Sophie wouldn't even face him and Howl guessed that he deserved it; Howl couldn't help but notice Sophie's curly red halo with the soon setting sun, her hands were crossed not out of content but more out of stress. Howl would take the risk of getting up and talking her into his arms slowly from behind. Sophie wasn't too mad to resist his embrace, she didn't even resist when kissed the side of her temple.

"Do you think it would kill you to say goodbye once and a while? Because if this happens again I won't be so forgiving." Sophie said under her breath.

Howl just smiled

Howl took the time to make a door portal to the castle, so Sophie could come to visit if she wanted. Since the front door seemed to fit most with the demotions of the castle door howl made the portal there. When it was done Sophie could use she word magic so the door would open to the house. Howl also explained that with the proper persuasion the door could open even to other places she would just have to make sure the door she came out of isn't destroyed.

"but just in case there is something terrible think of me and the door will open to where ever I may be" howl said in a suggestive tone but he was serious.

"You won't get of that easy Mr. Jenkins" Sophie said turning away playfully. Howl took her hand playing along and twirled her into his arms.

They both hadn't spent more than two days apart but the kissing was much overdue first there were quick pecks but the kissed became something more heated. Sadly howl had to part with Sophie; though he was right where he wanted to be, he had to leave.

With that howl had to bid farewell, he too was expected at the dinner with the king and howl was never one to look as drab as a green shirt and black pants. When howl left Sophie decided that it was about time she did her hair after fumbling with her curly locks a simple bun was all she could manage. Sophie splashed a little makeup on so she didn't look so ghastly, Lettie showed her a few things which would do for now.

The castle was quite beautiful and well regal looking from what Sophie could remember the marble floors and the indoor fountains decorated the many main rooms up the main hall of the castle. At the very end of the hall was a round glass room in the shape of a dome was the dining room. At the round table each guest has a place card to where they were each assigned to sit Fanny and her husband sat naturally with together and behind them were the footsteps of the remaining guests, before they came into immediate view Sophie put two and two together. Slowly Sophie's eyes wondered to the adjacent place card that read cordially _PRINCE JUSTIN_. Sophie didn't want to think of how awkward this night could get; Prince Justin was going to sit by Sophie and howl was not.

"Just lovely" Sophie murmured as Howl and Marie came around to their seats in the table.

_**A/N forgive me for not updating sooner was trying to write the bonus chapter for chapter four but this seemed more relevant. I'm glad I wrote this chapter and I feel especially proud of it, maybe because right now it's 3:11 am where I am. I wanted to write more for this chapter but my stamina is running low and I wouldn't be able to get to sleep if I continued. I hope you have enjoied! **_

_**(also I used a term from the first book, specifically the "**__Mr. Nose"__** in the first book Howl nicknames Sophie for being so nose and constantly disturbing Howl's things.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello again sorry for the late update I've been busy with university applications a such i wish there was a journal option on Fanficiton so i could give those who read updates so they know I'm not on hiatus or anything_**

_as always Enjoi_

6 In which there are things to be done

Sophie was offered a glass of champagne from Justin for desert. She'd drank before on the holidays mostly red wine. This champagne was lovely to Sophie it's was light and sweet and gave Sophie a light and weightless feeling, the king brought in entertainment while everyone drank. After some point Sophie had downed three glasses of champagne and her head was drowning in alcohol, fanny had left with her husband and Marie reluctantly followed, and Sophie insisted on staying and watching the end of the King's show. Sophie continued to drink and clap and enjoy the night Howl had come close to her and Justin. Justin and Howl eyed each other with contempt but Sophie was too drunk to notice; her face was flushed and lazy looking towards the end of the night. The king had dismissed Justin and Howl much to their disapproval, but denying the King was an act of treason so either men retreated huffed and frustrated each for their own reasons.

Sophie sat erect in her chair now that she was alone with the King and the entertainment gone. The king looked at Sophie in a friendly Manor as if two Comrades, and then he spoke.

"I've herd of quite a tale about you , you must be a powerful witch to be able to break howls curse all by yourself." The king waited for Sophie, dazed an in a drunken stupor she spied the first thing that bubbled to her tongue.

"Now listen here, I don't know how you herd about MY perbinal Buidnezz-." Sophie slurred

"But yeeeaah I guess I did creak Howl's burse, but I'm best at cookin, cleaning, sewing." Sophie licked her lips slowly though they weren't chapped and batted her eyes.

"That's me Sophie the cleaning witch." Her head collapsed into her hand and she looked at the King and waited for a reply.

"I'll call upon you again possibly when you're not so intoxicated" the king called for a servant to escort Sophie from the castle he was tall and quiet he reminded Sophie of Howl his face shrouded by a hat. She briskly walked over to the boy a tripped into him arms and she felt a strong shock of nostalgia. The King waved again for them to be dismissed and the boy took Sophie.

"you look a lot like my LOVER" Sophie said giggling to herself a bit, Sophie's face was pressed to the boy's chest as she was losing balance. The boy didn't even answer her. They road home and didn't make much conversation, Sophie began to sober up; so much so that she could formulate sentences now. Sophie spoke meaningless words to the boy and he remained silent, Sophie though it was nice to have someone to listen. The boy carried Sophie to her room, and sat her on the end of the bed. The boy took off his hat curly blond hair sprung out that framed deep blue eyes, "Sophie" he said in Howl's voice.

His golden curls unfurled and turned black, the boy filled out a bit and his uniform turned into howls evening wear.

"Oh so it is youuu, I where did you come from, I met this nice boy who took me home here reminded me a lot of you." Sophie got up and walked over to Howl sure footed and took her hand behind his neck and drew in for a sloppy kiss. Howl made no effort to shortly return the kiss and pull away.

"I'll get your night gown" Howl said stroking Sophie's head.

Howl pulled out a light cotton night gown with a daisy yellow hue and told Sophie to strip down in the bathroom an out on the nightgown. The thought of Sophie unable to undress flew across his mind; luckily she was able to get her self-dressed and in bed. Howl turned to leave though he would have preferred a night with Sophie in his arms.

"Please stay, just for tonight" the words rung in Howl's ear and he couldn't resist, Howl wanted to be with her every night.

The two lay in bed together Sophie snuggled onto Howl's chest quietly cooing, he often enjoyed intimate moment like this, how defenseless Sophie was and how she laid there, he often felt his need now that she was gone from the castle.

"When we first meet in the square, why were you so scared of me?" Howl said rubbing Sophie's back slowly with his thumb. Sophie's eye lids drew back and she sat up facing Howl still a bit Drunk. She drew in a deep breath and looked at him.

"Because you were breathtakingly beautiful, and beautiful people don't notice ugly things" Sophie paused and looked a bit bashfully down at the blanket, Howl hated when Sophie called herself ugly

"I also I didn't know myself then; you seemed so magical and perfect it scared me." Sophie put a strand of hair behind her head and looked Howl up and down.

"It's quite intimidating." She finally added

Howl came up to Sophie and kissed her quietly on the forehead, then his lips wandered to her right eye lid then to her cheek and finally ended on her lips. The fell down on each other and showered one another with kisses. The two broke for air and Howl said.

"I was drawn to you little mouse like a moth to a flame, I could just reach out to you and feel your warmth. It was like nothing else I've experienced." Howl hid his head in the crook of Sophie's neck and let out a sigh.

"I'm exhausted the King has me running everywhere and nowhere at the same time." He paused "does that makes sense?" Sophie only shrugged and smiled.

"It's ok because I'm not going anywhere." Sophie replied. The two then fell asleep.

'Awkward was an understatement for this dinner party'. Is what Sophie explained to Lettie while sipping some lunch tea. The two sisters sat in the side lawn of Mrs. Fairfax's house bees dancing all around them. Lettie sported a daisy yellow dress her coal with a French braid. Sophie wore her hair in a lazy bun and was wearing a dusty yellow colored blouse with a long moss green skirt. The area surrounding the sisters was a lush green garden varying hydrangeas bounced around the as the wind blew.

"So how are Marie and the house?" Lettie inquired,

Sophie recalled the past few days in her new home, the house was always clean, there was always food and Marie clung to howl every chance she got. It irritated Sophie just thinking if it.

"Everything is fine" she said point blank.

"Is it that bad?" Lettie retorted back understanding Sophie's underlying annoyance.

Sophie was within her own thoughts when Lettie spoke, Sophie was for lack of better terms green with jealousy. Marie had some nerve to be all over Howl like that cooing and carrying on. Didn't she know that they were together?

"Sophie?" Lettie spoke again, bringing Sophie from her thoughts.

Lettie looked at Sophie with a smile on her face.

"You don't honestly take Marie seriously, she's a 15 year old girl it's almost like having a Martha around."

Lettie sipped her tea and wiped her mouth after.

Sophie didn't reply to her comment and only looked off blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Did anything else happen that night?" Lettie asked

Sophie was just about to reply no when she remembered waking up with Howl. Her face became a bit flushed in the thought of the past night.

"What happened?" Lettie pressed with a steading tone

"Well I was with Howl for the night" Sophie said a bit hesitant

Lettie's jaw dropped she could even believe her ears. She was proud of her big sister for taking the next big step with howl.

"Nothing happened though" Sophie said snuffing out any joy her sister Lettie might have gotten from this.

Lettie looked like a fire just after a bucket of water was dumped on it. She then asked how Howl would have gotten out without anyone noticing and then added with how could Howl leave without doing anything. Sophie then explained the door howl had enchanted for her and ignored the second question.

"So tell me, how does this magic door work?" Lettie asked.

"You can go anywhere you imagine you just need a clear image" Sophie replied.

Lettie's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"So you can go somewhere you've never been before, so long as you have a clear image?"

Sophie paused she'd never tried going somewhere she'd never been before it was possible though and defiantly worth the try. Sophie told Lettie what she thought and Lettie rushed in to the house and dragged out a dusty rug curled up and a small picture frame.

"Why didn't you just tell me to go inside?" Sophie asked

Lettie looked at Sophie with sudden realization and quickly put her palm to her forehead.

"Never mind that look at this for me."

Sophie walked over to the now unfurled rug decorated with red gold and black ornate figures foreign to Sophie. She could smell a stale dust from the rug that made her nose crinkle slightly, though the smell didn't bother her much. Lettie sat down on the rug and patted a spot for Sophie to sit down.

"What's the purpose of this Lettie?"

"Ms. Fairfax said this was a magic carpet, I'm not quite sure for what but maybe it'll help us get to this place, it's called Zanzib, I met a worrier there once and aid to the king and princess a truly charming man" she said holding up a picture of him and her together. Sophie looked at Lettie skeptically. Lettie just returned defensively that she met him before Suliman and she were serious.

"Ok let me describe Zanzib for you and then we'll try the door thing." Lettie paused for a moment and took Sophie's hand.

"Zanzib is a place plagued with dust; the sun hangs in the sky blue and clear, the towns alive with people in the late day." Images came to Sophie's imagined the warm glow of the sun on her skin, dust that specked on her shoes, dogs that pranced around alleys and yelling merchants making the days spoils, Lettie described various silks and foods, people tall and dark; short and far. Some round with life and some gaunt an sickly, a place of great trade with Ingary as well as High Norland; Sophie had herd Great War stories of high Norland as a child and thought of possible iron works that Zanzib would craft for the violent nation. Lettie closed her eyes as well to try and help Sophie muster up some power, the sisters imagined a bustling town squared with a fountain in the center of a square and down the road sat a castle tall white and erect a wise king and a beautiful princess that mirrored the simple beauty of a flower dressed in a night-like blue. Lettie squeezed Sophie's hand rousing her from the day dream. All around them the smell of the land hit the girls faces wide eyed and in awe the two seemed to be in the center of a bustling square but when the Lettie let go of Sophie's hand to get up off the rug she disappeared.

People now began to stare at Sophie; she quickly got up from the rug and rolled it up. Sophie wasn't used to these narrow crowded streets in what she believed to be Zanzib and only sought her own personal space, she sought refuge in a dusty carpet shop with a rather vocal dog; she had half a mind to smack it in the nose to shut it up but she feared the repercussions.

"If only I were old again, BAM POW! right in the nose that'll shut you up" Sophie grumbled to the dog.

The dust being kicked up from the nearby pedestrians was beginning to make Sophie's eyes water so she got up and headed towards the back of the store, in the back she found a man sleeping he seemed to be around Sophie's age, she snored quite loudly mumbling things as she licked the spit that was dripping out of his mouth.

"Excuse me sir" Sophie said getting closer.

The shop keeper took a big yawn in and patted his mouth on the exhale. The man got up and patted the dirt off his clothes.

"I am Abdullah the keeper of this shop what is it that you need ma'am" Abdullah said putting his hands behind his back.

The name sounded familiar to Sophie like a distant memory, but Sophie quickly dismissed it.

"Yes I seem to have some sort of magical rug and now I can't get back to my home in Kingsbury."

Abdullah look back at Sophie quite confused,

"You are a ways away ma'am, but luckily I am master of magic carpets"


End file.
